


Los chicos también llevan labial

by eliefreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles
Summary: Harry Potter cree que se está enamorando de Draco, pero Draco Malfoy insiste en que las relaciones no son para él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Primera cita, o algo así

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un viernes y Harry Potter ya estaba despierto aun cuando no tenía clases ese día. Era una mañana soleada pero el frío era un recordatorio de que el otoño continuaba sin tregua hasta un invierno que ya prometía ser duro.

En su cama envuelto con las sábanas Harry sonríe a la pantalla de su teléfono cuando aparece el mensaje del chico con el que había estado hablando la última hora a través de la aplicación de citas.

Según lo conversado, vivían en la misma ciudad, tenían la misma edad y _lamentablemente_ estaban solteros.

 ** _Slytherin01:_** Yas, aburrido. Después de ir por mi café quedé libre.

 **Slytherin01:** No tengo deberes, mis compañeros de piso están en clases y es demasiado temprano para ir a beber algo.

Es lo que nos toca: **Haaarry_P**

Qué triste nuestra vida ¿no?: **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** Lamentable. Si.

¿Ya me dirás tu nombre?: **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** No le digo mi nombre a extraños, Haaarry.

Siempre podemos conocernos: **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** Claro, podemos.

¿Tienes más planes además de terminar tu café?: **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** Para el futuro? Terminar la universidad y dedicarme a viajar antes de trabajar.

 **Slytherin01:** Ahora? Un polvo. Un buen polvo.

Que coincidencia, tenemos los mismos intereses: **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** Bien, creo que esto lo tomaré como una invitación a que nos veamos, porque te he enviado al menos unas cinco indirectas de que estoy solo y disponible ahora.

Lo siento, no quería parecer desesperado: **Haaarry_P**

Emm ¿me envías tu dirección?: **Haaarry_P**

**Slytherin01:** _Ubicación adjunta._

**Slytherin01:** Te espero.

 **Slytherin01:** Me llamo Draco, por cierto.

Nos vemos, Draco: **Haaarry_P**

Yo soy Harry **Haaarry_P**

 **Slytherin01:** No me vas a creer, pero ya lo había adivinado.

 **Slytherin01:** Tu user me dio un par de pistas, pero vamos, ha estado difícil.

Ja ja. Voy en camino: **Haaarry_P**

Harry lee un par de veces más las palabras en el teléfono y luego se incorpora, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Mientras el chorro de agua cae sobre su cuerpo no puede evitar reflexionar sobre lo que está a punto de hacer. Él no solía acostarse con la primera persona que se le cruzara por delante, ni mucho menos con alguien que no sabía ni su nombre, pero él se caracterizaba por ser alguien que actuaba y luego pensaba, por tanto no tenía otra opción más que comerse el nerviosismo que comenzaba a embargarle y esa sensación de que estaba haciendo algo que podía ser _quizás_ un poco peligroso.

Pensó que su madre, de enterarse le sermonearía molesta, aun cuando él ya estuviera alcanzando los veintidós años. 

Cuando Harry cierra el grifo del agua caliente y sale del baño, siente que debe encontrar alguna razón, además de que Draco fuese _muy_ guapo según su foto de perfil, para ignorar esa vocecita del sentido común que le recordaba que iría a follar con un _desconocido_.

Imagina que el primer factor es que _por fin_ había terminado la primera ronda de exámenes en la universidad y sentía que si no se deshacía del estrés que aún se alojaba en su cuerpo entonces sucumbiría a la locura.

El segundo factor le hacía sentir un poco patético. Dos horas antes había tenido que hacer una rápida visita a su facultad para entregar un proyecto y cuando volvía se encontró frente a frente con su ex novio quien iba de la mano con una linda chica asiática. Eran seis los meses que habían transcurrido desde que dieron termino a su relación y, a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Cedric, algo en su pecho se removió inquieto cuando le vio con ella. Le hubiese gustado pasar de largo y no toparse con ellos, pero hubiese resultado imposible, por. Se vio obligado a sonreírles de vuelta e intercambiar un par de palabras, dando por resultado una situación extraña e incómoda quizás por haber sido demasiado eufórico fingiendo estar _muy_ bien.

Cuando se ata los cordones de sus tenis supone que la última razón era simplemente _Slytherin01._ El chico que posaba en la miniatura era el chico más rubio que había visto jamás en su vida, con facciones tan finas y delicadas que le invitaban a observarlo con detenimiento. Las comisuras de sus labios delataban una sutil y encantadora sonrisa de labios rosados y sus ojos eran de un gris cautivador.

Harry se mira en el espejo solo un instante y sin demorarse más, sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras camino a conocer a Draco.

* * *

Harry piensa que es una suerte que Draco – _Slytherin01-_ viviese en el barrio universitario porque a él no le quedaba a más de veinte minutos a pie.

Cuando da con el edificio no vacila al momento de tomar el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, sin embargo, cuando se detiene frente a la puerta 326 no toca de inmediato el timbre sino que se queda en el lugar pensando _“¿Y si el que está al otro lado no es el chico de la foto sino un viejo con ganas de follar?”_ “ _¿Y si me obliga a quedarme y no puedo quitármelo de encima?” “Joder, pude haber llamado al menos, para verificar que su voz fuese la de alguien joven”_

El teléfono vibra en sus pantalones interrumpiendo sus suposiciones y se decide a llamar a la puerta sin bajar la guardia, estando en alerta permanente ante cualquier inconveniente/intento de secuestro que pudiese surgir.

Luego de una serie de pasos, la puerta se abre y para su suerte, el chico de ojos grises aparece tras ésta, quien cuando comprende de quien se trata le dedica esa sutil sonrisa de la foto.

—¿Slytherin01? –pregunta Harry, aliviado.

—¿Haaaaaaaaaaary raya baja P? –le responde éste, en broma y haciéndose a un lado para que ingresara.

Harry se ríe y le mira mientras cierra la puerta tras él. Le resulta más alto de lo que esperaba y mucho más guapo de lo que le pareció en la foto.

—Ten te traje esto. –le dice entregándole una pequeñita barra de chocolate. No sabía que se le lleva a alguien que no conoces pero con quien vas a follar, sin embargo, -y dejando de lado los condones- le parecía que no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

Draco mira la barrita y luego sube la vista hacia él.

—Gracias, Harry. Es mal momento quizás para decir que sufro de diabetes –suspira melancólico —Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Harry enrojece.

—P-perdón. No quería…-el rubio le interrumpe.

—Es broma, es broma –le dice volteándose y dedicándole un guiño. Harry rueda los ojos. —¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un poco de agua estaría bien.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Es muy temprano para beber… digo, son las once.

—Pero también tengo jugo o soda –le dice acercándose a la nevera.

—No, quiero agua solamente.

—Bien.

—¿Y qué estudias, Draco? –pregunta sentándose en una butaca frente a la isla de mármol de la cocina, el rubio le tiende el vaso de agua gasificada y se sienta frente a él.

—Medicina en la Universidad de Londres.

Harry deja de golpe el sorbo de agua y le mira sorprendido.

—También yo.

—¿También estudias medicina? ¿En qué año?

—No, no, estudio literatura inglesa en la Universidad de Londres. –le dice sorprendido, aunque es algo que debió imaginar de inmediato si Draco vivía tan cerca de la universidad.

—Genial.

Harry se acerca el vaso de agua a los labios y ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento. Según los mensajes que se habían enviado a través de la aplicación el chico tenía la misma edad que él y por lo que veía no aparentaba ni más ni menos.

—¿Sabes? Te imaginaba un poco más bajo. –le comenta. El rubio levanta una de sus finas cejas.

—¿Y que sea más alto es…?

—Oh, nada. Genial, sólo que no lo imaginaba.

Draco asiente.

—Entonces, Harry ¿Tienes algún apellido? –le cuestiona.

—Potter ¿y el tuyo?

—Malfoy.

—Un gusto conocerte, Draco Malfoy.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter.

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio y Harry aprovecha de terminar de beber el vaso de agua, intentando apaciguar el cosquilleo en el estómago que sintió cuando Draco le llamo por su apellido con una ceja en alta y una sonrisa que estaba ahí para ser atractiva sin dejar de ser segura. Potter, nadie le decía Potter y escucharlo de él resultó sorpresiva y extrañamente embriagador.

Siente que el calor llega a sus mejillas, ninguno vuelve a soltar otra palabra y es que prefieren sostenerse la mirada. Harry entonces no espera más.

Se levanta de su silla e imagina que no son necesarios tantos rodeos cuando ambos acordaron juntarse especialmente para follar.

Da un par de pasos hasta la silla de Draco, le toma la barbilla y cuando el rubio se relame instintivamente los labios, es invitación suficiente para él para probarlos.

Suaves y cálidos. Se besan lento al primer contacto y casi al instante sus labios se mueven deliciosa pero desesperadamente contra los suyos.

Sus cuerpos se buscan, conociéndose y cuando ambas erecciones se topan, los pantalones ya son demasiado para Harry.

Contra toda su voluntad, se obliga a separarse un poco de él. Le gustaría follarselo ahí en el mismo lugar, voltearlo contra la encimera y bajarle los pantalones de inmediato, pero se recuerda que ni siquiera le ha preguntado a Draco que prefiere, si tiene alguna preferencia para el sexo o siquiera quiere follar ahora ya.

—Vamos a mi habitación –le dice Draco, aprovechando la pausa que él había hecho.

—¿Prefieres… quieres algo en particular? –le pregunta y Draco le mira sin comprender del todo. Harry se aclara la garganta —¿Quieres ser pasivo o…?

Harry no termina la oración porque se sobreentendía. Draco de todas formas le levanta ambas cejas y alcanza sus labios antes de responder.

—Podemos turnarnos.

* * *

Harry se acomoda en un lado de la cama junto a Draco. Siente sus mejillas calientes aún, su frente estaba ligeramente sudada y su respiración poco a poco se apacigua. Piensa que de haber estado con alguien con quien llevase una relación le habría gustado atraerlo hacia él y dormir. El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto iluminando con fuerza la habitación pero no importaba demasiado porque de todas formas podría dormir bien.

Pero él y Draco seguían siendo extraños y sugerirlo siquiera sería incómodo aun después de haber tenido sexo.

Harry posa su vista sobre Draco. Su cabello rubio e increíblemente suave apenas estaba un poco desordenado, sus mejillas encendidas le hacían parecer aún más pálido y sus ojos plateados todavía tenían ese brillo que resaltaba el gris.

—Eso ha estado genial. –se ve en la obligación de confesar, porque _dios_ como disfrutó el sexo.

Draco asiente y con voz más ronca le responde.

—Ha estado bien.

Harry se voltea un poco más hacia él.

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia? –le cuestiona, curioso. Draco levanta una ceja, divertido.

—¿Tener sexo o quedar con extraños a tener sexo?

—Lo último.

—No. Por lo general me gusta conocer un poco más a quien me traigo a la cama. –se encoge de hombros. —Tenía ganas de un polvo hoy.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido ganas. –le dice, sincero. Draco esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Que rápido te pones cursi –le dice. Harry rueda los ojos —¿Tu lo haces muy seguido?

—No, jamás. O sea, sí suelo tener citas a través de la app, pero nunca había quedado con una especialmente para follar.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. –opina el rubio. Harry asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio. Draco agrega. —Bien, Potter. Tengo planes para más tarde así que voy a darme una ducha.

—Claro –asiente, incorporándose y mirando hacia su alrededor para ubicar su ropa. —¿Te parece si intercambiamos números? –pregunta vistiéndose la playera —Si no quieres está bien, pero digo, sería genial no lo sé, quedar otra vez ¿no?

—¿Quieres que sigamos follando?

—Bueno, no sólo follar. Podríamos quedar un día para almorzar ya que estudiamos en la misma universidad…

Draco no le responde enseguida, se queda en silencio y Harry siente que ha sugerido algo muy estúpido. Nadie queda otra vez con alguien que ha encontrado en una aplicación solo para follar. En los mejores casos se acuerda un segundo polvo pero ¿almorzar? Si, claro.

Harry mantiene la vista en sus ojos para fingir que no se ha dado cuenta de que ha preguntado una tontería.

—Emmm no sé, Potter. El sexo estuvo muy bueno pero yo ahora… no busco nada serio.

Harry se apresura por negar con la cabeza.

—No digo que tengamos algo serio, pero podríamos ser amigos. Y cuando ninguno de los dos tenga con quien echar un polvo… -propone.

—Aah, vale. Quieres que seamos la reserva del otro –le suelta en una carcajada, incorporándose de la cama para vestirse unos pantalones sueltos de deporte.

—Bien, si lo pones así…

Draco se acerca a un armario para sacar de él una toalla, y cuando la tiene se la deja en el hombro y le vuelve hacer ese gesto que al parecer era muy suyo de levantar una ceja.

—Bien. Intercambiemos números.

Harry asiente y le entrega su teléfono a Draco para que lo escribiese. El rubio presiona la pantalla varias veces y cuando termina se queda un instante mirando su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche. A los pocos segundos comienza a sonar con un número desconocido en la pantalla.

—¿Quieres que te apunte como Harry o Haaaaaarry?

—¿Tú te has guardado como Slytherin01?

—Vale. Te guardaré como el chico miope.

—¡Oye!

—Y guapo.

Harry suelta una carcajada y cuando se asegura de que nada se le queda, Draco le acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Adiós, Draco. Que te vaya bien.

—A ti igual, Potter. Cuídate.

* * *

Draco está recostado sobre el sofá de la sala principal cuando escucha las llaves contra la puerta y quien aparece tras ésta es Pansy, cargada con un sinfín de bolsas en cada brazo entra con dificultad y cierra la puerta dándole un suave golpe.

—Que amable, Draco –le dice dejando las bolsas en el suelo mientras se quita las enormes gafas de sol. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—Cuando se te ofrezca –le responde, tendido desde el sofá sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Que te den. –le suelta la chica cargando solo un par de bolsas de todas las que traía hasta la cocina. Draco rueda los ojos y apiadándose un poco de ella carga otro par de bolsas.

—Nunca está de más.

Pansy rueda los ojos y deja las compras sobre la isla para comenzar a sacarlas. Draco se sienta sobre uno de los taburetes.

—Compré muchas verduras y comida sana. –Draco le enseña las cinco barras de chocolate sobre una de las bolsas —Ignora eso ¿si?. Como sea. Esta semana comienzo mi dieta. Mira lo que traje, galletas de arroz, barras de cereal, avena, granola, leche sin lactosa, sin gluten, descremada y con 0% de grasa.

—Vaya, veo que le pondrás esfuerzo.

—Jugo sin azúcar, yogurt sin azúcar, estas mierdas para comer entre comida.

—Se llaman manzanas, Pansy.

—Sí, si como sea. Oh, Draco y no sabes qué. Estaba todo en oferta en el centro comercial. Me sentí como en navidad. –la chica deja de sacar las compras de las bolsas y sale disparada hacia la sala y vuelve al instante con enormes bolsas de cada mano. —Todo lo de verano estaba en descuento y el avance de temporada estaba hermoso. Mira.

La chica saca un largo vestido color vino de terciopelo de delicados tirantes.

—Este es para alguna comida o algo formal. Lo compré casi a mitad de precio.

—Buena elección.

—Y mira este vestido, tiene las medidas exactas de perra pero con clase. –Pansy se lo queda viendo unos segundos y luego mira hacia Draco quien observaba divertido a su amiga —Creo que está genial para ir de fiesta a un club.

—Está bonito. –asiente.

—Y estos pantalones. Los compré en una talla menos para no dejar de hacer ejercicio y continuar con la dieta.

—Veo que tuviste una mañana muy productiva.

—Tengo que canalizar todo mi odio de tener clases a las ocho de la mañana un viernes y terminarlas a las diez. –responde volviendo a guardar toda la ropa a las bolsas de compras.

—Bien, tu método explica por qué debes llamar a tu familia a mitad de mes para avisarles que el dinero se te acabó.

—Es cierto –suspira —Quizás deba buscar otro pasatiempo.

—Probablemente. –Draco alcanza una de las barras de chocolate de Pansy e, ignorando su mirada de reproche, le sonríe mientras la abre —Pansy, a que no adivinas qué hice durante la mañana.

La chica mira hacia su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna pista y al percatarse que todo está en su lugar vuelve a mirarlo a él.

—¿Fuiste por tu café de todas las mañanas?

—Además de eso.

Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y estira un poco el cuello para ver sobre él directo a la sala.

—¿Viste _Stranger things_? –Draco le rueda los ojos exasperado pero sonríe de inmediato.

—Tuve sexo.

Pansy vuelve a mirar hacia la sala y luego hacia el pasillo que da a la dirección del rubio.

—¿Con quién?

—No me vas a creer.

—¿Theodore Nott? –Draco menea la cabeza negativamente —El chico de intercambio, vamos, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Viktor Krum

—Tentador, pero no.

—¿Marcus Flint? –Draco niega y la chica se encoge de hombros —Bah, no se me ocurre nadie más. ¿Quién?

—Potter.

—¿Quién rayos es Potter? –pregunta Pansy rindiéndose al chocolate que Draco había abierto y tomando asiento frente a él.

—Potter, Pansy, el de inglés. –la chica abre los ojos de par en par y le mira incrédula.

—No me jodas.

—Solo digo la verdad.

—Es que ¿cómo? –Pansy le sonríe divertida —Hasta ayer no habías hablado jamás con él ¿Cómo le hiciste para conocerlo, hablarle lo suficiente para follar en una mañana? ¿UNA mañana?

—Fue por casualidad –Draco ríe —Ingresé a la aplicación que descargamos ayer y estaba entre las opciones. Ingresé a ver su perfil y no tardó en enviar un mensaje.

—No me lo creo –Pansy le mira interesada —¿Y qué más? ¿Sólo quedaron para follar?

—Sí. No quise dejar pasar la oportunidad –le guiña un ojo.

—¿Y no te reconoció?

—No es como que me haya visto antes.

—Vamos, pasa absolutamente todos los días a la misma cafetería donde tú pasas a comprar tu café ¿Cómo no te ha visto? Por no decir que hemos ido un par de veces a la facultad de inglés a buscar a Blaise.

—Pareció realmente sorprendido cuando le dije que estudiaba en la misma universidad.

—¿Le mencionaste también que llevas meses viéndole embobado cada día?

—No le veo embobado, Pansy. No jodas.

—En fin ¿Estudia filosofía como imaginaba? Tiene un aire de estudiar filosofía.

—No tiene un aire de estudiar filosofía, Pansy, y tampoco lo hace. Estudia literatura inglesa.

—No está mal. ¿Quedaron de nuevo?

—Tú qué crees. Claro que no. Al menos por el momento. –le dice con una ceja en alto —Me acaba de enviar un mensaje y no pienso responderlo hasta un par de horas más

—Draco –suspira la chica —¿Por qué eres así?

—No compraste este chocolate porque fuiste precisamente a esto, lo viste, lo quisiste y luego lo compraste. Necesito que siga viendo un poco más.

—Compro el chocolate solo porque quiero comerlo. Como tú a ¿Porter?

—Potter.

—Como sea, después de que se le vuelva agua la boca por otro trozo más de chocolate ¿qué harás?

—No sé, aun no lo pienso, Pansy.

—¿Por qué no acuerdan una cita?

—No quiero una cita. A penas lo conozco.

—Para eso son las citas, para conocerse.

—Bien, Pansy. Aun no lo decido. Además, solo echamos un polvo. Quizás no vuelva a repetirse.

—Joder, Draco. Dices eso de todos los chicos que te gustan y es porque siempre te antepones a que te rechazarán.

—¿Qué pasó con el último que se enteró de todo? –Draco le recuerda e imita una voz más grave —“Draco, todo genial pero soy un poco de la vieja escuela ¿me entiendes? Fue lindo, pero adiós”

—Es una excepción.

—¿El anterior a ese? –Draco vuelve a imitar una voz que aparentemente es del chico anterior al anterior —“No imaginaba que hacías ese tipo de cosas. Es genial pero me confunde un poco”

—Otra excepción. De todas formas, si ellos te rechazaron no quiere decir que todos lo harán.

—Prefiero no averiguarlo.

—Ugh, que cabeza dura.

—En fin, sí quedaré con él de nuevo, Pansy, así que no te antepongas a las decisiones que voy a tomar.

—Solo son suposiciones, Draco. –le dice —Normalmente muy acertadas, por cierto.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué finges que _esa_ chica no te gusta?

Pansy se encoge de hombros.

—Es raro, ya te dije. Nos odiábamos los primeros años hasta que nos tocó hacer el ensayo juntas. No sé si le gusto así que yo no seré la primera en declararme, no cuando no esté segura _al menos_ de que siente lo mismo.

—Te invitó a salir.

Pansy asiente sonriendo.

—Es cierto, pero no ha sido muy sugerente, así que prefiero no arriesgarme. –se incorpora para seguir ordenando las bolsas que dejó a medias —Todavía. Porqué así soy yo, Draco, me arriesgo, a diferencia de otros.

—Claro, claro ¿A dónde irán?

—A un club, el próximo viernes. –se lo piensa un segundo —Aun no lo decidimos, pero podemos ir al Hogwarts club ¿estarás tú?

—Sip.

—Bien, le enviaré un mensaje. Me agrada.


	2. Anastasia Velour

—Vamos, Ron, te estás tardando mucho.

—Casi me matan, Harry -ruge Ron desde su escritorio, tecleando rápidamente en la computadora.

—Sólo ven y… me mataron. –exclama Harry sobre la cama de su amigo con la laptop sobre las piernas y la espalda afirmada en el cabecero, en una posición demasiado incómoda para que no le doliese el cuello después.

—Creo que no podré, estoy rodeado. -se queja el pelirrojo.

—Tú puedes, Ron.

—Lo conseguiré, si hago esto… estoy a punto y… me mataron.

—Joder.

—Si no fuera por Seamus que hizo estallar esa bomba.

—Siempre lo hace, ya estoy dudando de que sea sin intencionalidad. -deduce el pelinegro.

—Lo sé. ¿Jugamos otra?

—Vamos por otra.

Los dos se vuelven a acomodar para comenzar a jugar nuevamente, pero no pasan muchos segundos cuando se oyen dos golpecitos en la puerta, seguido de Hermione entrando a la habitación.

—Hola, chicos –saluda la chica, regalándole a ambos una sonrisa. —Tus padres me han dejado entrar, Ron.

—Hola Herms. –saluda el pelinegro.

—¿Qué hay, Hermione? Estamos a punto de comenzar una partida ¿te unes? –pregunta Ron quitándose los audífonos.

—No, no traje mi computadora. –responde, tomando asiento sobre la cama junto a Harry—Creí que iríamos a cenar o a beber algo.

—Iremos.

—¿Iremos? –pregunta Ron, medio en broma.

—Claro, no nos vemos apropiadamente hace semanas–exclama Hermione.

—Yo voto por ir por pizza. –propone Harry.

—Sí, me gusta la idea. –apoya Ron, cerrando el juego en línea. —Necesito olvidarme de los jodidos exámenes.

—¿No los has acabado?

—No, aun me queda un par para la semana que viene.

—¿Has estudiado?

—Como nunca –suspira —Ojalá estuviésemos los tres juntos como en el colegio. Hermione ya me habría hecho responder diez preguntas al azar sobre los temas que entran en el examen.

—Bueno, pero elegimos carreras distintas y ahora estás solo en esto. –le recuerda la chica.

—Es una lástima –comenta, incorporándose y caminando hasta su armario para ir por una chaqueta. —Bien ¿dónde iremos?

—¿Al Caldero Chorreante? –propone Harry, Hermione hace una mueca.

—Fuimos ahí la última vez, ¿Las tres escobas?

—Por mí no hay problema.

—Tampoco para mí –contesta Harry.

El pelinegro busca una chamarra oscura que había dejado tirada en alguna parte del cuarto de Ron, y cuando se la está vistiendo se percata de que Hermione los mira a ambos jugando distraídamente con su cabello. Parece nerviosa, pero no parecía tener esos nervios molestos que daban dolor de estómago, sino que parecían ser esos nervios que obligaban a reprimir sonrisas para no dejarlos en evidencia.

Ron también lo nota, pero ninguno alcanza a preguntar porque Hermione suspira y se aclara la garganta.

—Esto, chicos, debo comentarles algo que ocurrió ayer – dice, escondiéndose un poco más en su abrigo. —¿Recuerdan a la chica que _detestaba_ y que luego de ese ensayo que tuvimos que hacer juntas me pude dar cuenta de que no solo es bonita, sino que también es muy inteligente y divertida? -los dos asienten —Bueno… la invité a salir.

—Que bien, Herms. ¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunta Harry, curioso.

—Que sí, iremos a un club el próximo viernes –dice, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? –pregunta Ron, confundido.

—Bien, no sé cómo comentar esto sin sentirme estúpida –suspira. Harry y Ron intercambian una mirada divertida —Cuando me propuso ir a un club me puse _un poco_ nerviosa y pasé de proponerle una cita o algo así, ya saben, a una salida grupal.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Pues, me dijo vayamos a tal club y yo, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, pero entré en pánico y le dije “Genial, le diré a mis amigos” –suspira abatida —Así que les comento que el próximo viernes vendrán conmigo.

—Que mala jugada, Hermione –Ron se larga a reír y se gana una mirada furiosa de la chica.

—Lo sé, Ronald.

—¿A qué club irán? –pregunta Harry.

—A Hogwarts club. ¿Lo conoces? Es un pub gay. –le comenta. Harry se lo piensa unos minutos antes de asentir.

—Fui con Cedric un par de veces.

Hermione se incorpora y luego de una mueca, los mira, suplicante.

—¿Irán conmigo?

—Claro, Herm. Y quédate tranquila. Saldrá bien todo. –le calma Harry, atrayéndola hacia él para darle un abrazo cortito.

—Allá estaremos. –asiente Ron y Hermione le sonríe agradecida, sabiendo muy bien que no es un lugar que el pelirrojo suela frecuentar. —Ahora, vamos ¿nos dirás quién es la chica?

—Bien –dice rodando los ojos —Supongo que si la conocerán el viernes les podré enseñar una foto o algo. –Hermione saca su teléfono y comienza a buscar su perfil en Instagram. Tanto Ron como Harry se inclinan hacia el celular cuando encuentra una foto de ella, pero ninguno hace ni un comentario, lo que obliga a Hermione a subir la vista hacia ellos —¿Y bien?

—Joder, Hermione –le dice Ron, parpadeando como si acabase de despertar de un sueño —Creo que me he enamorado también.

Harry asiente.

—Estoy muy seguro de que soy gay. Súper gay –bromea —Pero esta chica me pone.

—Ahora me arrepiento de haberles mostrado la foto. -reclama, bloqueando la pantalla del móvil antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

—Deja verla de nuevo, me parece que no la vi bien –pide Ron. Hermione resopla.

—Olvídalo. ¿Vamos?

—A las tres escobas se ha dicho –brama Harry, sonriendo.

* * *

Draco se sienta en el lugar que habitualmente ocupa en la cafetería, junto a la ventana frontal del lugar en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para dejar la laptop y cuadernos para tomar apuntes. Se acomoda, deja el café extragrande con canela y leche descremada, un enorme folder junto a un libro igual de grueso, y cuando Theodore toma asiento frente a él, ya tiene la computadora encendida.

—Theo, yo termino de editar la información pendiente y tú termina con la presentación. Creo que faltan unas diez diapositivas. -propone. El moreno asiente, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Quedan sólo treinta minutos para que la clase empiece y somos los segundos en exponer. No alcanzaremos a practicar –comenta abatido.

—No creo que tengamos problemas. El informe nos ha quedado bien. -lo tranquiliza Draco.

—Joder, eso espero.

Draco no despega la vista de su computadora hasta que el informe está listo y lo hubo revisado varias veces. Con algo de suerte le ha dado un par de sorbos a su café.

—¿Cómo vas con la presentación, Theo?

—Bien, bien. Solo me falta un par.

—Yo ya he terminado con esto. –comenta. —Lo enviaré al correo del profesor.

—Bien, hazlo.

Draco envía el archivo a su profesor y recién en ese momento puede relajarse un poco y terminar de beberse su café. Aleja el computador porque ya le dolían los ojos y mira a su alrededor. La cantidad de personas era tres veces más grande que cuando Theo y él llegaron. Una enorme fila crecía desde la caja hasta la entrada de la cafetería y ya casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Draco está a punto de preguntar a Theo si planeaba terminar el par de diapositivas ese año, pero justo antes de volver la vista, ve a Potter formado en la fila junto a un chico pelirrojo. Ambos conversaban, pero cuando Harry toma su teléfono para echarle una mirada, el suyo vibra al instante.

_“Buenos días, Draco!. Espero que tengas un buen día hoy”: **Harry**_

Draco sonríe e intenta reprimir las súbitas cosquillas en el estómago.

“ _Buenos día, Harry. Gracias. Estoy en una cafetería jodidamente llena terminando un proyecto que debo presentar en unos quince minutos. Espero tengas un buen día también”_

_“Jajaja que coincidencia. Yo también estoy en una cafetería que está muy llena”: **Harry**_

—Este chico nunca suma dos más dos –comenta en voz alta, sin querer. Theo sube la vista.

—¿Hablas de mí? -pregunta, ligeramente ofendido.

—No, no. Sólo apresúrate con eso.

_“Espera. ¿En qué cafetería estás?: **Harry**_

Draco no responde porque Harry comienza a mirar hacia su alrededor en su búsqueda, así que rápidamente vuelve la vista a su mesa y finge sorpresa cuando escucha que Harry lo llama.

—¡Draco, hola! –saluda el pelinegro acercándose hacia él, dejando a su amigo en la fila.

—Hola, Potter –le sonríe —Así que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

—Que loco ¿no? –luego mira hacia Theodore y le sonríe —Hola, soy Harry.

—Hola, Harry –le saluda —Me llamo Theodore.

—Un gusto –dice, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro. Luego se vuelve hacia Draco y él no está seguro de por qué le gusta tanto que esos ojos verdes se posen sobre los suyos. —¿Es aquí donde vienes por tu café?

—Todas las mañanas, Potter.

—También yo. Bueno, no todos los días, pero vengo muy seguido. ¿Puedes creer que no nos hayamos visto antes?

—Una locura.

—Draco, ya he terminado. -anuncia Theodore.

—Bien, vamos. –Draco mira hacia Harry —Mi calificación final depende de esto, así que me debo ir.

—Oye podríamos quedar para almorzar un día ¿Te parece? -propone escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente. Draco se siente tonto, pero no puede evitar encontrar a Harry adorable.

—Podríamos. –asiente, guardando sus cosas —Acordamos por mensaje, me debo ir ahora.

—¿Puedes hoy? –pregunta. Draco sonríe y siente un molesto pero placentero aleteo en el estómago cuando Harry lo ayuda tendiéndole los libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Hoy no. Tengo clases hasta tarde.

—Vale. Acordamos por teléfono entonces. –asiente Harry —Éxito con ese proyecto. Adiós, chicos.

—Gracias. Ten un buen día, Potter.

* * *

Draco ve a través del espejo a Pansy observando su teléfono por milésima vez esa tarde. Sentada en una de las butacas, agita la pierna ansiosamente y tararea distraída la canción que se oye ahí, tras bambalinas. Draco suspira.

—¿Debo preguntar que te ocurre, Pansy?

La chica sube la vista hacía el espejo y le devuelve una mirada confundida.

—¿Lo dices por…?

—Estás en la luna.

—Ah. -dice incorporándose y caminando hasta él —Estaba pensando. Granger va a llegar en cualquier momento, y yo estaba cada vez más segura de que esto era una especie de cita, pero invitó a sus amigos.

—Ugh. Qué lamentable.

—Si –suspira. Se queda pensativa un instante antes de volver a fijar los ojos sobre él —¡Qué lindo color te estás aplicando! –le comenta su amiga. Draco aleja la brocha de maquillaje de sus párpados para apreciar mejor su trabajo. Mucho brillo, pero lo justo para verse elegante. Le gusta. —¿Me maquillas también?

—No –le dice volviendo a aplicar la sombra de ojos —Luego será mi turno.

—Pesado –le saca la lengua y se acerca más a su tocador para curiosear, como de costumbre, entre sus cosas. —Por cierto, Draco, te traicioné. Lo siento, pero vi un par de capítulos más de la serie.

—Pansy, eres… -le gruñe mientras se pega las pestañas postizas. —Olvídalo, debo confesar que yo igual avancé.

—Estamos a mano. –acepta, aplicándose un iluminador que el rubio había dejado hace pocos minutos ahí. —Draco, mañana podríamos salir ¿te parece? No tengo nada que hacer.

—¿A dónde?

—No sé. ¿Al cine?

—Está bien. Oye tu teléfono no ha dejado de vibrar –Pansy deja caer el labial que acaba de abrir y corre a buscar el móvil que había dejado sobre la butaca.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? -chilla

—Lo acabo de hacer.

—Hermione ya llegó. –le dice —Bien. ¿Cómo me veo?

Draco también se incorpora porque acaba de terminar con su maquillaje y ya solo le falta vestirse su atuendo.

—Desesperada por gustarle a la chica.

—Que gracioso. –Pansy le sonríe y se acerca a Draco —¿Oíste eso? Miss Karma ya acabó así que viene tu turno, Anastasia. –le aprieta la mejilla con cariño, como si fuese su hermanito menor. Draco le frunce el ceño porque detestaba eso —Ahora ve a pavonearte, marica*

* * *

—Show de Drag queens –lee Ron mientras hacen la fila para entrar al club —Miss Karma, Anastasia Velour y Fancy Rose.

—Uno de ellos es amigo de Pansy. Dijo que se presentaba hoy. -les comenta la castaña frotando sus manos por el frío.

—¿Ella ya está aquí? –pregunta Harry. Hermione asiente.

—Sí, estará esperándonos en la barra.

—Genial. Ahora, deja los nervios atrás porque son muy evidentes.

—Eso no ayuda, Ron.

Cuando por fin pueden entrar, caminan hasta la barra para buscar a la _cita_ de Hermione. El lugar estaba tan lleno, que el frío que habían sentido en la fila se les quita de inmediato. Miran atentamente a las personas que estaban sentadas frente a la larga mesa de bebidas y reconocen a Pansy incluso antes de que Hermione les avise que ya la ha visto. Una hermosa chica de melena oscura y unos labios color carmín que forman una sonrisa cuando ve a Hermione, estaba sentada sobre un taburete.

—Hola, Pansy –le saluda la castaña.

—Hola, Mione –sonríe más amplio, incorporándose. Ninguna de los dos está muy segura de cómo saludarse así que optan por un abrazo. Harry y Ron aguardan tras Hermione para presentarse. Cuando Pansy sube la vista a ellos, sus ojos se abren grandes hacia él, en una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Potter! -lo apunta con el dedo índice.

Hermione la mira confundida, sin recordar en qué momento pudo haberle mencionado a Harry.

—Ese soy yo –le sonríe —Mi nombre es Harry. Un gusto, Pansy.

—Este es Ron –interviene Herms.

—Creo que a mí no me mencionaste. -comenta el pelirrojo, saludando a Pansy.

—No recordaba haber mencionado a Harry, la verdad.

La pelinegra asiente.

—Si, lo mencionaste. Me lo mostraste en una fotografía… creo. Tuya de hace un tiempo. –le dice. —Un gusto a ambos, por cierto.

—¿Ah si? -Hermione frunce el ceño, pensativa.

—Si. ¿Quieren pedir algo? -pregunta Pansy —Conozco al de la barra así que puedo conseguir descuentos.

—Gin tonic –responde Harry.

—También yo –dice Ron.

—Que sean tres –apoya Hermione.

—Cuatro, entonces -luego se gira a la barra —Greg, cuatro Gin tonic, por favor –le grita al enorme chico que asiente y le guiña un ojo. Luego se vuelve a ellos —Que mi adorable personalidad no te engañe, Mione, soy una antisocial, así que salvo mi amigo que se presentará en unos minutos, no vine con nadie más. Bueno, Greg está en la barra y Blaise es un perezoso sin remedio. Se ha quedado en casa.

—¿Cuál de los tres es tú amigo?

—Anastasia Velour –responde y es justo en ese momento cuando la anuncian por alto parlante —Miren, es la perra que está saliendo al escenario.

Todos miran en dirección a la tarima. Entre humo y luces parpadeantes de colores, una esbelta y alta figura se abre paso al escenario. Sólo se ve su silueta, pero en cuanto la música empieza a sonar ¡bam!, todas las luces se encienden y una hermosa y delicada drag queen, de abultada melena rubia, comienza con su espectáculo. Llevaba un vestido plateado con enormes tacones que usaba con demasiada facilidad.

—Wow –dice Ron, mirando sorprendido a Anastasia —No parece…

—Si, wow –apoya Pansy —Es muy linda de drag queen y de chico no se queda atrás.

—Creo que lo vi con Cedric. Me resulta familiar –comenta Harry mirando a la _queen_ que bailaba.

—¿Qué piensas de los _drags_ , Potter? –pregunta Parkinson y Harry desvía la vista del escenario para mirarla a ella.

—Sus espectáculos son muy buenos.

—¿Saldrías con uno?

—Supongo.

—Que buena respuesta.

Harry se siente confundido, pero luego Pansy le comenta algo a Hermione así que no piensa mucho en ello.

Cuando Anastasia termina con su número, Pansy les pide que la disculpen.

—No tardaré mucho. Voy y vuelvo. –les avisa. Ellos asienten, pero la chica no alcanza a alejarse más de unos pasos, cuando se voltea y retrocede sobre sus pasos —Hermione, te ves muy bonita. -suelta— Bien. En cinco estoy aquí.

Hermione enrojece y luego mira a sus amigos.

—Si eso no es una señal, entonces no sé qué sea –comenta Harry.

* * *

—¡DRACO! –grita Pansy entrando a los vestidores —¡DRACO!

—Jodida loca, ¿por qué gritas? –le dice Draco entrando tras ella. Pansy se voltea sorprendida.

—Potter –le dice —Potter está aquí. Es amigo de Hermione ¿puedes creer lo pequeño que es este mundo? Te acaba de ver actuar y le gustaste así que ponte más labial y vamos a que te “presente” -agrega muy rápido.

—¿Qué Potter está aquí? -pregunta Draco, sin poder creérselo.

—Eso acabo de decir.

—No, Pansy. -sentencia.

—¿No qué, Draco?

—No le digas que estoy aquí ¿sí? –le dice firme.

—¿Por qué? Le pregunté si saldría con una drag queen y dijo que sí. Listo. Novio y novio, no me lo agradezcas y vamos. -insiste la chica, tirando de su brazo.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Lo que acabas de oír. Por cierto, le dije a Hermione que lucía bien.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? -cuestiona, escandalizado.

—Necesitábamos saberlo, tranquilo no creo que una las piezas. Te vio actuar y te encontró familiar, pero piensa que te había visto antes con un tal Cedric o algo así.

—Como sea, no quiero ir. -le dice, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Draco, joder, por qué piensas que todos huirán si saben que haces drag?

—Eso me ha pasado las últimas dos veces. Prefiero comentarlo después.

—Ugh. Bien. Les diré que te has sentido mal y por eso no puedo presentarte.

—Bien.

Pansy le dedica una última mirada antes de rodar los ojos y salir de los vestidores. Draco se queda viendo la puerta por la que se ha perdido su amiga y suspira. Estaba mejor así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Referencia a la canción de Rupaul llamada "Sissy That Walk". Gran parte de las traducciones que encontré para esta frase era "Camina con estilo", peeeero Ru siempre dice "pavoneate" así que quise hacer un poco más suya la traducción, y le agregué el marica por Sissy.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer!! Tengan una linda semana <3
> 
> =Elie


	3. Entre mentiras blancas y negras hay toda una gama de grises

Harry movía ansioso la pierna mientras esperaba en el restaurante a que Draco llegase. La verdad, es que más que ansioso estaba nervioso. Él y la puntualidad jamás se habían llevado bien, batallaban hasta en los momentos importantes como ese. Harry sabía que no debía haber intentado arreglar su cabello, pero lo hizo y ahí estaba ahora; veinte minutos tarde, solo, sin Draco a la vista y sin poder comunicarse con él.

Temía que el rubio se hubiese marchado del lugar imaginando que lo había dejado plantado, porque, por si fuera poco, se le había descargado el teléfono y no había alcanzado a avisarle al chico que no llegaría a tiempo.

Suspira. Quizás Draco también venía tarde ¿no? Sí, eso tenía que ser. Espera que las semanas que llevaban hablando a diario le dieran a entender a Draco que él no lo haría quedar para luego faltar como si nada.

La camarera se le acerca una segunda vez, así que decide pedir un refresco para que no lo corriesen del lugar. Sus ojos iban a cada segundo al reloj colgado en la pared, y cuando las manecillas indican que faltan sólo unos minutos para que fuesen cuarenta minutos de atraso, acepta que Draco simplemente no llegará, o por el contrario, llegó y se fue cuando él todavía no.

Se resigna y decide terminar su bebida para irse de ahí, pero cuando mira el reloj _otra vez,_ más por inercia que por esperanzas, un torbellino rubio ingresa veloz al restaurante antes de detenerse en seco para mirar alrededor. Y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy con las mejillas rojas, el cabello _ligeramente_ despeinado, la respiración pesada y una expresión de lamento en el rostro.

—Draco -le llama Harry, mientras se le dibujaba de inmediato una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Harry -le dice aliviado. Caminando hacia él, intentando recomponerse al alisar su ropa y el cabello disimuladamente. —Pensé que ya te habrías ido -confiesa, nada más se hubo sentado alrededor de la mesa. —Mis mensajes no llegaban.

—Celular descargado. Yo pensé que tú te habías ido. -cuenta el pelinegro. Draco frunce un poco el ceño, confundido. —Llegué veinte minutos tarde y no tenía como avisarte -explica —Me quedé porque tenía la esperanza de que tú también te habías quedado sin tiempo.

Draco bebe un poco del refresco que Harry tenía a la mitad antes de asentir.

—La clase estaba terminando y Umbridge, una profesora, decide hacer un examen sorpresa _larguísimo_ cinco minutos antes de que se acabase su hora. Por lo general, tenemos un bloque de práctica luego del teórico, pero Umbridge casi nunca lo utiliza porque está como en contra de las prácticas o algo así. -le cuenta —No sabía que me desocuparía tan tarde de esa clase, Harry, y no tenía otra forma de poder avisarte.

—Algo me dice que esa tal Umbridge no es muy querida. -Draco asiente dándole la razón.

—Los centauros deberían llevársela.

—¿Los centauros?

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

—No es mala idea -apoya.

—Por cierto, Harry. -el gris sube hasta sus ojos y el pelinegro levanta las cejas a modo de respuesta —Esta es solo una excepción, yo jamás suelo llegar tarde. Y odio esperar.

—Sobre eso…

Draco resopla y Harry esconde una sonrisa inocentona tras su bebida.

* * *

—¿Te parece ir al cine o algo así? -propone Harry luego de sentarse en el césped del parque al que habían ido después del restaurante.

Draco primero menea la cabeza, pero finalmente asiente.

—¿Qué hay de bueno en cartelera? –pregunta, antes de recostarse sobre su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del pelinegro.

—Déjame revisar. –dice, sacando su teléfono —Bien las que están disponibles son… ¡Oye, devuélveme las gafas!

—Harry, en serio estás ciego –se burla, poniéndose los lentes y apretando los párpados debido al aumento.

—Lo heredé de mi padre -responde quitándole las gafas al rubio.

—Muy mal señor, Potter.

—Bien. La mayoría de las películas empezarán en pocos minutos.

—Todo está en nuestra contra. -suspira el rubio, tapándose el rostro con cierto dramatismo que a Harry le hace gracia —Tú miope y yo sin ir al cine.

El pelinegro resopla y le revuelve el cabello a Draco, cosa que había descubierto, le molestaba mucho al chico.

—Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres y vemos algo en _netflix_ –Inmediatamente, Draco le regala una sonrisa traviesa que esconde intenciones que no dice. Harry le sonríe de vuelta, pero rueda los ojos —A _ver_ la película.

—Yo no he sugerido lo contrario, Potter –exclama Draco, ofendido.

—Pero tu cara sí.

—Bien, vamos. –dice levantándose. —¿Están tus padres? -pregunta, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Es muy probable que no. Tienen turnos muy irregulares. -responde Harry, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

—Sí, eso imaginaba.

Gracias a que su casa no quedaba muy lejos desde donde se encontraban, deciden ir hasta allá caminando. Durante el trayecto hablan sobre las películas o series que valía la pena ver en la plataforma y las que eran solo basura; y tienen una especie de discusión sobre cuál tenían que ver ese día. Cuando finalmente llegan a la casa de Harry ya se han medio decidido por algunas opciones, pero nada definitivo.

A penas Harry abre la puerta de su hogar, se oye una fuerte carcajada seguida del rumor de alguna conversación que no alcanzan a escuchar bien como para entender. Harry, que ha vivido casi la mitad de su vida en ese lugar, sabe que las voces provienen de la cocina y que además pertenecen a sus padres.

—Sí, están en casa. -le informa Harry a Draco, refiriéndose a sus padres. Quiere proponerle a Draco subir a hurtadillas para que ellos no se diesen cuenta de que también están ahí. No es que no quisiera presentarlo a sus padres, pero a veces eran _demasiado_ curiosos con quien llevaba a casa. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, la voz de Lily lo llama.

—Cariño ¿Eres tú? -dice, seguida de pasos que se van acercando —Harry, que bueno que has… Oh, perdón. Hola -se interrumpe su madre, desviando la vista de su hijo al rubio.

Lily se acerca hasta ambos, regalándole una sonrisita a su hijo.

—Draco, ella es mi madre.

—Lily. Un gusto -le sonríe.

—El gusto es mío, señora Potter. -responde Draco, tendiéndole la mano, pero Lily se acerca a besarle la mejilla.

—¿Quién es tu amigo, Harry? –pregunta James. Harry mira detrás de su madre y ve a su padre afirmado uno de los hombros en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, espiando desde ahí. Luego, se acerca hacia ellos —Soy James, el padre de Harry.

—Papá él es Dra… ¿qué diablos te ocurrió en el brazo? -se interrumpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par, demasiado sorprendido al ver a su padre con un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

—Ah ¿esto? -apunta a su brazo para después mover la mano despreocupadamente —Consecuencias del trabajo –dice, dándose aires de importancia.

—Se ha caído –explica su madre. James la mira ofendido.

—Querida –chilla —Tienes que respaldarme.

Lily rueda los ojos y luego mira hacia los chicos.

—¿He dicho que se ha caído? Qué tonta. Se lo ha fracturado en una persecución con un hombre de la mafia ¿un hombre digo? Con un grupo. -asiente enérgicamente, —Mucha sangre, muchos disparos pero que va, tu padre ha salido casi ileso –suspira y le da dos palmaditas en el hombro —Todos detenidos y tras las rejas.

—Creo un poco más la primera versión. –confiesa Harry. Luego mira hacia el rubio —Con Draco iremos a mi habitación a ver una película.

Lily y James intercambian una mirada divertida que es demasiado evidente y a Harry se le enrojecen las mejillas.

—Está bien. Harry, ofrécele algo a Draco. -le ordena su madre —Quizás tiene sed o algo así.

—Estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

—Si necesitas algo sólo dinos –le dice James sonriendo.

* * *

Pasan alrededor de media hora intentando escoger una de las películas de las que hay en el catálogo de la plataforma, sin embargo, no se deciden por nada y acaban hombro con hombro sobre la cama conversando, riendo, intentando conseguir más información del otro y así completar la imagen que tienen de cada uno.

Cuando Draco estalla en carcajadas, con las mejillas rojas y un mechón rubio cayéndole sobre la frente por algo que le ha dicho, es cuando Harry piensa que, aunque desearía repetir lo de la primera vez que se vieron, no cambiaría ese momento por nada.

—No puedo creer que te dieran miedo los gatos –se burla y Draco se hace el ofendido.

—A ti también te asustarían si te hubiesen atacado.

—Por lo que me has contado, ese gato no pretendía atacarte.

—Se quiso llevar la bolita que tenía y para conseguirlo me atacó. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. -explica serio con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Harry se larga a reír.

—Exagerado.

Se quedan en silencio. Draco sonríe y Harry piensa que le gusta demasiado para conocerlo hace tan poco. Le gusta su sentido del humor y el sarcasmo que acompaña gran parte de sus frases, le gusta como resopla cuando dice algo _cursi_ y le gusta las pequeñas _discusiones_ que tienen sobre sus equipos favoritos de deporte. Harry no se da cuenta de que se lo ha quedado mirando. Draco le sostiene la mirada y Harry no lo soporta más. Se acerca y deposita un pequeño, flojo y tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Cuando se aleja, Draco le sonríe y él siente cosquillas en el estómago.

—¡Chicos, a cenar! –grita su padre desde la primera planta, sobresaltándolos a penas.

Draco se aleja un poco, mira su teléfono y luego sube nuevamente los ojos hacia él.

—Bien, debería irme.

—Quédate. Mis padres no dejarán que te vayas sin haber cenado.

—No es necesario.

—Hicieron la cena considerándote.

—Está bien -acepta —me quedo.

* * *

Los dos bajan hasta la primera planta y cuando llegan hasta el comedor, se encuentran a su padre llevando los platos uno a uno (debido a su accidentado brazo), hasta la mesa mientras los recibía de Lily quien los servía.

Cada uno toma asiento alrededor de la mesa.

—Draco. -le sonríe James, luego de servirle un poco de vino —¿Cómo se conocieron, chicos?

—Internet. Redes sociales, esas cosas. –responde Harry por él. Lily frunce el ceño, ligeramente escandalizada.

—Es peligroso, cariño, conocer gente por ahí. Que bueno que Draco no es un hombre de muchos años que intente algo indebido.

—Me alaga, señora Potter. –le dice Draco y la mujer le sonríe.

—Llámame, Lily.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Harry. Es bueno que no haya ocurrido nada peligroso. -concuerda James.

—No tengo diez años –les recuerda Harry, rodando los ojos.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas, Draco? -Inquiere su padre nuevamente, ignorando al pelinegro.

—Estudio medicina. En la misma universidad a la que va Harry.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien, Draco. -le dice Lily —A veces hay tanto que estudiar que no sabes si eres capaz. Luego respiras y te das cuenta de que solo estás haciendo un drama del asunto. -El rubio asiente, dándole la razón.

—Lily también está terminando sus estudios ahí. –comenta James.

—Soy enfermera –le cuenta la pelirroja —Y quise ampliar un poco más mis conocimientos.

—Harry me ha contado. -comenta Draco. —Me alegro mucho ¿Cómo le está yendo?

—Bien, bien. Es un poco duro ya que tomo las clases por la noche.

—Lo imagino.

—A mamá ya le queda un semestre para graduarse. -apunta Harry, con orgullo.

—Y estás frente a la mejor de la clase –agrega James, con la misma expresión que su hijo y ambos hacen que Lily se sonroje.

—Me ha costado un montón –dice Lily, pero los dos ruedan los ojos.

—¿Y tus padres a qué se dedican, Draco? –le pregunta James.

—Mi padre tiene una automotriz y mi madre es diseñadora de vestuario –responde Draco. —Los dos están en Francia.

—Imagino que debes extrañarlos mucho –dice a James.

—Uhms, bueno. –parece incomodo —Lo normal, supongo.

—Ya lo creo –le sonríe el mayor —Harry solo quiere deshacerse de nosotros.

—No es cierto. –ríe Harry aunque le guiña un ojo a Draco.

La cena se extiende por varias horas más, y cuando Draco se despide de los señores Potter ya está oscuro.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde cuando el trío de amigos ingresa al pequeño bar cercano al piso de los tres.

Les gustaba ir ahí. Servían una cerveza de muy buena calidad, la música no estaba mal y sonaba a un volumen moderado en el que se podía hablar y aún en invierno el lugar era cálido.

Toman asiento alrededor de una mesita redonda y el camarero no tarda en acercarse a tomar la orden.

—No puedo con este mal tiempo. –bufa Blaise de mal humor, mirando hacia una de las ventanas, una vez que el mesero se retirara. —Necesito que deje de llover.

—Blaise, no es como que salgas mucho. –le recuerda Pansy

—Pero cuando lo hago me gusta que esté soleado.

—Y si lo está, te quejas por que te da calor. –le recuerda Draco con una ceja en alto. El moreno menea la cabeza.

—No es cierto -sentencia, pero luego reflexiona un instante. —Bueno, sí. –y luego de un instante mira hacia su amiga —¿Llegaste a tiempo a clases, Pansy?

—Justo.

—¿Se quedó dormida de nuevo? –pregunta Draco y Blaise asiente.

—Estaba a punto de salir, pero me di cuenta de que en el baño no se oían los gritos agónicos del infierno –Pansy le interrumpe, sumamente ofendida.

—¡Me gusta cantar en la ducha!

—Bien, estaba a punto de salir cuando me percato de que Pansy no está _“cantando”_ en la ducha, así que fui a despertarla.

—No saben cómo odio ir a la universidad los viernes sólo por una hora. –farfulla la chica a tiempo de que el mesero llegase con las cervezas.

—Blaise –dice Draco luego de beber un sorbo —¿Cómo está Hannah? Creo que hace semanas que no la veo.

Blaise desvía la vista de él hacia su cerveza y responde luego de beber un sorbo y suspirar melancólicamente.

—Las cosas no están bien entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo? –pregunta Pansy, perpleja.

—Bah, que un día estamos bien y al otro discutimos –cuenta el moreno, jugando distraídamente con una de las puntas de la servilleta. —Pero últimamente es mucho. -explica —Cada dos por tres me arma una escena de celos porque quedo con Luna y no hay manera de que entienda que _tengo que_ quedar con Luna porque es mi pareja en uno de los proyectos que dura todo el semestre.

—Ouch. –comenta Pansy, resumiéndolo todo.

—Y no lo sé, creo que hago lo mismo porque hay un chico, uno de sus amigos, que simplemente no lo soporto y casi que quedan a diario. –el moreno los mira a ambos esperando algún comentario, pero Pansy hace una mueca antes de beber un sorbo y Draco solo levanta las cejas.

—Creo que deberían terminar –le sugiere el rubio, finalmente. Blaise menea la cabeza dando a entender de que es algo que al menos ya ha pensado.

—No es tan fácil –le dice.

—Blaise, si se pasan la mitad del tiempo discutiendo y sintiendo celos, entonces lo de ustedes no es sano –opina Pansy. —Debe ser incluso agotador.

—Lo es. –confirma el moreno.

—¿Han hablado?

Blaise niega con la cabeza.

—Estamos conscientes de qué estamos mal, pero son tan pocos los días en que estamos bien que supongo que ninguno quiere sacar el tema a flote.

—¿Y pretenden estar siempre así? –cuestiona.

—Llevamos dos años, Draco, cuando pienso en romper recuerdo lo bien que lo paso con ella y me siento ¿mal? Creo que es mejor esperar a que Hannah rompa conmigo.

—Ella debe estar pensando lo mismo –opina la chica.

—Al menos no quedas como el malo –ríe Draco y Blaise sonríe un poco.

—Supongo que no tardará en tomar la decisión.

—Creo que su relación terminó cuando decidieron no hablar las cosas. –dice Pansy dándole una mirada a la carta que el camarero había dejado en la mesa —¿Les parece que pidamos algo para comer? –agrega, subiendo la vista.

Ambos chicos asienten y Blaise vuelve a suspirar.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo vas con la chica, Pansy? –El moreno mira hacia su amiga y Pansy no puede reprimir una enorme sonrisa que intenta ocultar tras la cerveza, pero que resulta inútil.

—Con calma, pero bien –contesta, dejando que la sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro finalmente.

—Define con calma –dice Draco y Pansy rueda los ojos.

—Sólo nos hemos besado.

—¿Y eso? -exclama Draco, sorprendido.

—Bueno, sí hemos hecho _otras_ cosas, pero si se preguntan si ha habido sexo, pues no. Esta es la primera relación que tiene Mione con una chica, entonces quiere ir de a poco.

—Que cambiada estás, Pansy. –se burla el moreno.

—¿Yo? Pregúntale a Draco. -suelta.

—Yo si tuve sexo con Harry. –les recuerda con las cejas en alto, pero es Blaise quien suelta una carcajada.

—Se acostaron sin conocerse y ahora que llevan ¿Cuánto? Al menos dos meses viéndose no se han vuelto a tocar. –se burla y Pansy también ríe haciendo que él les regalase una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Blaise –dice la chica y Draco suspira como si fuese todo demasiado evidente.

—Ninguno ha insinuado volver a acostarse, bueno, va, yo quizás sí, pero no tener sexo es como Harry quiere demostrar que quiere ir en serio, supongo. Que no quiere cagarla. -bebe un sorbo de su cerveza —Hace unos días conocí a sus padres.

—No me jodas.

Draco asiente.

—Fue sin querer, pero estuvo bien. -confiesa —Me ha invitado a cenar nuevamente con ellos.

—¿Y cómo es que no has salido corriendo? –pregunta Blaise, levantando una ceja.

—Porque le gusta, porque está enamorado, pero es pendejo. –opina Pansy diciéndolo todo muy rápido.

—No sé cómo se lo va a tomar. -explica —Y no quiero nada serio.

—Noticia de última hora: Lo que llevas con Harry es serio, la diferencia es que tú estás estancado y crees que no dándole un nombre a su relación es algo pasajero.

—¿Pansy, te crees psicóloga o qué?

—No, cariño, pero tengo razón. -afirma.

Draco suspira y piensa en las palabras de Pansy. ¿Llevaba algo serio con Potter? Puede que sí. Hablaban a diario, se llamaban por las noches, quedaban algunos días en la semana para almorzar, caminaban de la mano y ya había conocido a sus padres. Antes de dormir, casi siempre pensaba en Harry y cuando iban a quedar se emocionaba. Pero de todas formas no, para Draco eso no es ir en serio. Para Draco aceptar que está en una relación era no sólo decir “somos novios” sino que estar en una relación significaba que la otra persona sabía que una de las cosas que más amaba era hacer drag, sabría que su padre lo detestaba por ser gay, y sabría que debe fingir con él que jamás se ha puesto un vestido.

Para él parecían cosas simples. Si él estuviese del otro lado, lo entendería completamente y no sería un mayor esfuerzo, pero jamás había tenido un novio serio porque todos se alejaban rápidamente de él cuando les confesaba a qué se dedicaba. Todos concordaban en que los confundía, que ser gay era una cosa pero vestirse de chica, vestirse _así_ era otro asunto, que los Drag Queens son bonitos en las marchas por el orgullo pero para resto del año había que mantener un poco la compostura, etcétera.

La última vez había creído que Flint era la excepción, sentía que al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera. Uno diría que dentro de la comunidad no sería algo difícil, pero se equivocaba. A pesar de que la familia de Marcus le recibió con cariño y celebraron juntos la navidad, cuando Draco le contó a él lo que hacía, éste sonrió incómodo y le dijo en pocas palabras que a él “sólo le gustaban los chicos” mientras que su familia le recomendó que mejor se alejase.

—Bien –se ve en la obligación de decir porque necesitaba decirlo en voz alta —Lo quiero y no me gustaría que esto terminase tan rápido.

—Pero nadie dice que va a terminar rápido.

—Sabemos el historial, Pansy –le recuerda el rubio y la chica pone los ojos en blanco exasperada.

—Ya, dime ¿qué piensa que haces de jueves a sábado por la noche?

—Internado. –suelta y Blaise y Pansy le miran sorprendido.

—Te faltan tres años para ir a internado. -comenta Blaise.

—Lo sabe, su madre está estudiando medicina también. Así que le dije que era algo voluntario, para aprender más.

—No quiero asustarte, pero te va a descubrir

—Gracias, Pansy.

—¿Qué harás cuando se quede a dormir en casa y entre a tu armario y vea los vestidos?

—Si, sobre eso…. -Draco lo señala —¿Podríamos cambiar de habitación de vez en cuando, Blaise?

—No.

—Sabía que me dirías eso, pero tengo un plan B: los vestidos son tuyos, Pansy.

La chica le mira de forma reprobatoria.

—No me visto como si me quisiera acostar con cualquiera -suelta y Draco le mira ultrajado.

—Te estás pasando, Parkinson.

—Estoy bromeando –dice riendo —Pero me encanta verte molesto.

* * *

Harry aprovecha el momento en que Hermione y Ron discuten por cuál de las películas que había en cartelera era la mejor, para marcar el número de Draco. Se acomoda en una butaca de la habitación de su amiga y espera con el teléfono en el oído.

 _“Harry, hola. ¿Cómo estás?_ ” -dice la voz de Draco al otro lado de la línea.

_“Bien, bien ¿y tú?”_

_“Intentando no reír. Tengo a mi compañera de piso quejándose con Blaise porque se ha bebido su última leche con chocolate, y Blaise está como loco haciéndole entender que él no ha sido -_ Draco suelta una suave risa antes de suspirar- _la verdad es que fui yo”_

_“¡Confiesa!”_

_“No, esto está muy divertido”_

_“Que pesado eres. Iré yo y te delataré”_

_“No lo harías”_

_“Claro que sí”_

_“Soy demasiado lindo para que me traiciones”_

_“Soy miope. Me quitaré las gafas y te iré a delatar”_

_“No me agradas”_

_“Si que te agrado”_

_“No”_

_“Como sea… Te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes libre esta noche. Con mis amigos iremos al cine”_

_“Aah.._ -Draco carraspea un instante- _Uhm. Internado”_

_“Si, lo imaginé, pero nada perdía con preguntar. Además, así podía escuchar tu voz”_

_“Que cursiiiii, Potter”_

_“Quizás un poco”_

_“¿Qué película verán?”_

_“No lo sé_ ” -Harry se voltea para ver a sus amigos y se encuentra a Hermione rodando los ojos y a Ron con el ceño muy fruncido mirando aireado a su amiga. _“Aún estamos escogiendo”_

_“Me cuentas que tal estuvo”_

_“Si, claro. Bien, Draco. Te dejo. Que te vaya bien en el hospital”_

_“Hay poco movimiento en cardiología, a no ser que estés en urgencia. Ahí sí que corres de aquí para allá”_

_“Lo sé. Mi madre dice que en un parpadeo llegan diez accidentados. De hecho, está ahí esta noche.”_

_“Sí. Es de locos. Bien, Potter. Adiós”_

_“Adiós, Draco. Nos vemos”_

_“Te extraño”_ le dice de pronto y muy rápido. Harry va a responder, pero el rubio había cortado la llamada en menos de un segundo.

Harry sonríe, mira un instante su teléfono y luego de un suspiro se incorpora para unirse a sus amigos.

—¿Ya se han puesto de acuerdo con la película que veremos? –pregunta. Ron sólo le regala una mirada molesta y Hermione, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el escritorio, no responde. Harry está a punto de preguntar que hace, pero es ella quien habla primero.

—Bien, chicos. Anoté todas las películas que nos interesan y las corté en pequeños trocitos –dice la chica –Escogeremos un papelito y la que salga es aquella que veremos.

Tanto Harry como Ron parecen conformes, el último a duras penas, pero al menos –piensa Harry- ya podrían ponerse en marcha para ir al cine.

* * *

—Estuvo buena –comenta el pelinegro.

—Buenísima.

—No me quejo –opina la chica.

—Te dije que no era mala, Herm. Pero tú nunca me haces caso –le dice Ron y Hermione prefiere rodar los ojos —¿Les parece si vamos a beber algo?

Tanto Hermione como Harry asienten. Están muy lejos para ir al bar al que frecuentan, por tanto, recorren las calles del Londres nocturno en busca de alguno que les llame la atención.

Hermione, quien buscaba opciones en su teléfono, les comenta que hay uno a media manzana con muy buenas reseñas, así que se dirigen hasta ahí. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, Harry mira el enorme letrero sobre la entrada del lugar, sin embargo, no alcanza a leer nombre porque sus ojos se encuentran justo con los grises de Draco, saliendo del bar. Tras él iba un chico alto y delgado con brillo en los ojos.

Draco y Harry se miran un instante, sorprendidos, sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Y es que ninguno esperaba encontrar al otro esa noche.

—Draco –dice finalmente Harry. El rubio mira a su amigo y luego a él y Harry siente que algo en su pecho se desinfla. —Creí que hoy tenías que estar en el hospital.

Draco parece recién comprender que efectivamente tenía a Harry en frente. Se aclara la garganta y sus ojos se vuelven al chico.

—Audrey…

El chico capta inmediatamente la indirecta y asiente. Harry se percata de que sus amigos también se dan cuenta de la situación, puesto que ambos ya habían entrado al bar.

—¿Te veo allá? –pregunta _Audrey_ antes de alejarse de ellos. Draco asiente.

—Oye… si no querías salir solo tenías que decirme –le dice Harry, calmado.

—Fue algo de último minuto –explica —Me suspendieron el turno y justo Audrey llamó para quedar. Imaginé que tú ya estabas en el cine…

Harry asiente, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado, pero intentando ignorar una pequeñita parte en el fondo de su mente que le decía que quizás el rubio podría estar mintiendo.

—Bien –dice Harry, finalmente —¿Tienes planes ahora?

—Emm, sí. Voy a casa de Audrey… invitó a sus amigos y bueno, me ha pedido que esté allá con ellos. –Harry asiente, mira hacia el interior del bar a través de las puertas de vidrio y luego vuelve la vista a Draco.

— Está bien. Yo volveré con los chicos –Draco asiente y le sonríe —Que lo pases bien. Te cuidas.

—Tú igual, Harry.

Ambos vacilan un instante, pero finalmente se acercan lo suficiente para dejar un pequeñito beso sobre los labios del otro. Harry entra dejando atrás a Draco. Cuando llega a la mesa con sus amigos, había una enorme jarra de cerveza esperándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ¡Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana!  
> Capítulo nuevo. Les comento que basé la experiencia de Draco según experiencias de verdaderas Draq queens. Hay un capítulo de la tercera temporada de Rupaul's Drag race en dónde Alexis Mateo comentaba con otros concursantes lo muy difícil que era encontrar novio porque cuando se enteraban de que hacían drag tendían a alejarse. Sé que obviamente no puedo tomar una sola opinión como verdad absoluta pero si le pasó a alguien puede que no sea el único. En otra temporada, no recuerdo cual, uno de los concursantes comentaba que se llevaba muy bien con la familia de su novio hasta que se enteraron de que era Drag queen y fueron ellos mismos quienes le aconsejaban al chico que diera término a la relación. Puede que hayan terminado por eso o no, pero decidí dejarlo como parte del pasado de Draco. Espero que les guste como va la historia.  
> Tengan una bella semana!  
> =Elie


	4. Draco Malfoy también lleva labial

Draco ingresa a los vestidores de Hogwarts club sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado de que Harry le creyese tan rápido y demasiado culpable de tener que mentir.

Le gustaba mucho Harry, eso no podía negárselo, y estaba _muy_ seguro de que Harry sentía lo mismo por él, sin embargo, aún no se sentía preparado para confesarle que tres veces a la semana se ponía vestidos y tacones para bailar y hacer _lip sync_ en un escenario, por muy bueno que fuese en ello.

Audrey ya se encontraba en su lugar con medio maquillaje avanzado, y sobre su tocador estaba Pansy curioseando, como siempre, entre sus cosas.

Su amiga sube inmediatamente la vista cuando lo siente entrar y le frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se topan con los suyos.

—Joder, Draco, has tardado años -le regaña, dándose un pequeño impulso para bajar del mueble. —Te traje los zapatos que olvidaste.

—Gracias, Pansy.

La chica asiente mientras se cuelga un bolso que había dejado en una butaca.

—Voy con Mione ahora. Está con sus amigos. Con Harry y Ron. –le comenta y Draco entrecierra los ojos notando la intención tras sus palabras.

—Lo sé, me lo acabo de encontrar –le suelta molesto, quitándose su chaqueta para lanzarla sobre su silla. —Evita traerlos hasta acá ¿bien?

Pansy suspira y le mira con las cejas en alto.

—No lo haría, Draco. Sé que no quieres contarle –dice, mientras se abotona el abrigo —Pero eso no quita que esté segura de que a Harry le gustaría verte.

—Pansy –dice a modo de amonestación, abriendo su estuche de brochas con demasiada brusquedad.

—Ugghh. Adiós, Anastasia. –se despide, rodando los ojos con exasperación, pero sin dejar de depositar un beso cortito en su mejilla. Draco, por su parte, se limita a enseñarle el dedo de en medio. —Adiós Audrey.

—¿Ese era tu novio? –pregunta el chico cuando Pansy cierra la puerta tras ella. Pasaba una enorme brocha por su rostro para eliminar el exceso de polvo compacto. Draco le mira de reojo dándose cuenta de que el chico ya tenía el maquillaje suficiente para tener la apariencia de Fancy Rose.

—Si –responde inmediatamente. Luego reflexiona un instante, mirándose al espejo, a un rostro incluso más pálido debido a la base de maquillaje. —Digo, casi. Bueno, algo así.

Audrey deja la brocha a un lado para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No sabe que eres Drag queen? -pregunta, aunque sonaba mucho más a una afirmación.

—No.

—Entiendo. –le dice.

Poco más de media hora más tarde, Draco se calza los zapatos y espera a que el chico nuevo acabase con su _lip sync_ para que fuese su turno de presentarse.

El ruido amortiguado de la música deja de resonar contra las paredes, entonces Draco sale del vestuario y se dirige a la parte alta del escenario para ubicarse sobre una pequeña plataforma por la cual lo bajarían, dando la ilusión de que viene desde el piso de más arriba,

El presentador dice su nombre para introducirlos a su número y Draco termina de ubicarse en su plataforma. Se olvida totalmente de todo y ya no es él, o quizás es él más que nunca. Es Draco, pero también Anastasia Velour, quien tiene a decenas de espectadores aguardo por ella, emocionado.

La música comienza a sonar, la tarima, como de costumbre, baja lentamente, los focos se encienden lo suficiente para que tenga que cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido a la intensidad la luz, pero ha repetido _tantas_ veces esa entrada que no es un problema para él.

Escucha el sutil ruido de la máquina de humo cuando se enciende y escucha como Lee Jordan, el presentador, insiste en aplausos para su aparición. Está listo para posar para que el público vea una estilizada silueta tras la cortina de humo, cuando un fuerte chirrido inusual le hace fruncir el entrecejo. ¡BUM! La tarima se mueve bruscamente. Bajo la potente luz, abre los ojos para averiguar qué ocurre, pero está demasiado alto aún y solo alcanza a ver el borde del escenario, e imagina que el público solo alcanza a ver sus pies.

La plataforma vuelve a ponerse en marcha, pero solo por un par de segundos ya que, nuevamente, un horrible chirrido le perfora los tímpanos antes de que la tarima se tambalee. Draco no entiende que ocurre. Le gustaría poder bajarse de ahí, pero está demasiado alto para hacerlo por él mismo, hay mucho ruido para llamar a alguien y la luz es demasiado cegadora como para ver si algún chico del equipo está cerca.

Procura aferrar con fuerza los dedos a la manija de seguridad, pero cuando la tarima baja bruscamente, es un milagro que todavía pueda estar de pie. Con el corazón en un hilo, mira hacia su alrededor, pero apenas puede sentir un poco de alivio porque el piso se mueve violentamente bajo sus pies, y al instante siguiente, un dolor intenso recorre todo su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo gritar.

Todo ocurre tan rápido. El dolor es tan fuerte que se olvida de la plataforma tambaleante y solo quiere que lo saquen de ahí para ir al hospital. Pero sus súplicas no son atendidas, por el contrario, la tarima vuelve hacer de las suyas con un movimiento tan impreciso e intenso, que lo hace resbalar. Su tobillo se tuerce y la respiración se le corta cuando su cuerpo toca el frío suelo del escenario.

Una serie de gritos se oyen a su alrededor, pero no logran alterarlo cuando distingue que se tratan de gritos de sorpresa más que de horror. Parpadea puesto que la vista se le nubla, quiere averiguar qué pasó, pero sólo ve un par de tenis que se le acercan a socorrerlo, intenta preguntar pero las palabras no le salen y cuando intenta moverse el dolor en su brazo se hace insoportable. Luego, lentamente lo sonidos se hacen cada vez menos audibles y de pronto, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

—Anastasia, cariño, que susto nos has dado -la voz temblorosa de Miss Karma es lo primero que oye Draco cuando abre los ojos. El chico caminaba veloz junto a un paramédico mientras que a él lo llevaban, en lo que supone, es una camilla. Quiere preguntar que ocurre, pero se ve obligado a apretar los labios con fuerza para no gemir, su tobillo le dolía tanto que punzaba y sentía el brazo izquierdo como si lo tuviese sumergido en agua hirviendo. —Creíamos que habías muerto.

Draco no cree que alguien haya pensado eso, pero no lo dice. Sus ojos miran hacia el lado opuesto para buscar a Audrey, pero no lo ve. Si no le doliera tanto _todo_ , habría maldecido al idiota por no acompañarlo. Miss Karma era nuevo en Hogwarts club, por tanto, ninguno sabía el nombre del otro más que el artístico. Si él no hubiese despertado, cómo podría Karma decir a los médicos sus datos.

—Vamos, chicos, aquí -dice la voz de una mujer. Los paramédicos responden y luego ubican su camilla en un espacio entre dos cortinas que lo separaban de otros pacientes.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? –cuestiona, una voz que, amortiguada tras la mascarilla, le resulta familiar.

—Casi se mata –lloriquea Miss Karma. Draco rueda los ojos.

—Se ha caído de una tarima -escucha a Audrey hablando en alguna parte y se siente más aliviado. —Estaba a un metro aproximadamente de suelo y le ha caído un foco sobre el brazo. La quemadura está… no se ve bien.

Draco gime al oír lo ocurrido. Temía que el insoportable escozor se debiese a un hueso roto y un par de cortes.

—¿Tu nombre, cariño? –pregunta la mujer mientras examina su brazo. Draco va a responder, pero la mujer rocía un líquido sobre la herida que lo hace apretar los labios con fuerza. —Sé que duele, sólo se fuerte un poquito. -Agrega la mujer para tranquilizarlo, apareciendo de pronto en su campo de visión para ver sus pupilas con una linterna.

—Draco Malfoy -responde finalmente a la pregunta que le había hecho. La doctora, quién ya había vuelto a examinar su brazo, sube la vista sorprendida hacia él y Draco reconoce al instante esos enormes y brillantes ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de Harry.

—¿Draco?

—Señora Potter –dice.

—¡Draco, no puedo creer que te hayas accidentado! -dice, verdaderamente apenada —Tranquilo ¿sí? Te inyectaremos calmantes y luego te enviaremos a imagenología para que te hagan un escáner y comprobar que no hay huesos rotos. -Draco asiente. Juraría que la señora Potter no se ha inmutado por el atuendo que lleva, es más, vuelve a manipular la tanda de objetos que hay en la mesita junto a él para volver a rociarle el líquido sobre la quemadura. —Luego pasará el dolor, cariño -le dice con un tono suave para tranquilizarlo, antes de voltearse y llamar a los enfermeros para que lo llevasen al piso de imagenología.

* * *

—Es una peluca ¿verdad? -pregunta uno de los hombres que lo ha llevado a la sala de escáner. Draco asiente y éste la tira como si no estuviese sujeta a su cabello real. El enfermero nota la mueca de dolor y le mira arrepentido —Lo siento, pensé que sólo había que tirar.

—¿Eres alérgico al yodo? -interrumpe una chica. Draco niega con la cabeza y la mujer le tiende un pequeño vasito con un líquido. —No te quitaremos el vestido, Draco, hasta los resultados del escáner -le comenta —La doctora Pomfrey está en la cámara de ahí atrás supervisando el examen, cuando ella de sus resultados te derivaremos con la doctora Potter ¿bien?

Draco asiente y mientras lo deslizan dentro de la máquina piensa en el día de mierda que tuvo. No pudo encontrar peor momento para accidentarse. No sólo la madre de Harry lo atendería estando de drag, sino que además de que _obviamente_ Harry se enteraría, era muy probable que si tenía un hueso roto cortarían su caro vestido -que habían diseñado especialmente para él- y luego de quitárselo se lo encontrarían en brasier y medias, ambos con esponjas de relleno, y cinta adhesiva en lugares que preferiría no mencionar.

Cuando por fin lo sacan de la máquina de escáner, debe esperar unos minutos para que llegue la señora Potter. A ese punto, que rompan su vestido y que pierdan su peluca no le importa, lo único que quiere son calmantes para su brazo.

—Draco -la pelirroja llega rápido hasta él —Seré breve para que nos podamos encargar de la quemadura. Dices que no te golpeaste la cabeza ¿verdad? -Draco asiente —Sí, el escáner no arrojó nada alarmante, tampoco hay huesos rotos, tu tobillo sólo se ha dislocado pero no es nada complicado. Ahora te pondrán una bata porque quedarás hospitalizado por esta noche ¿bien? Tus amigos que han venido contigo contactaron a tus compañeros de piso y están acá. -le comenta —La chica con la que vives estaba con Harry ¿puedes creer la coincidencia? Así que tienes mucha gente esperando por ti -le comenta con una sonrisa, imaginando que aquello lo alegraría, pero sucede todo lo contrario, siente que algo cae pesado en su estómago y el pulso se le acelera tanto como si fuese a tener una crisis de ansiedad.

—¿Harry está acá? -pregunta perplejo y Lily, malentendiendo la sorpresa en su semblante, asiente ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

—Sí, está muy preocupado -le comenta, luego sube la vista al enfermero que lo había llevado hasta ahí. —Gilderoy, podrías llevar a Draco a la sala de procedimientos, por favor, hay que quitarle la ropa y vestirle una bata. Yo en cinco minutos estaré ahí.

—Señora Potter -se apresura por decirle Draco, siente un nudo en la garganta y su pulso sigue disparado, como si lo peor se avecinara recién. —Podría por favor…. -pero se detiene, no muy seguro de qué pedir, que no haya visitas, que no le diga a Harry que está ahí o que no le cuente a Harry aún como se accidentó… —Harry no sabe que…

No acaba la frase.

Lily lo mira confundida un instante, pero luego sus ojos se suavizan pareciendo comprender lo que él quería decir.

—Draco, no estás obligado a contar nada ¿de acuerdo? -se le acerca un poco más —Y si lo haces, no mereces a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, que no te aprecie por como eres, ni siquiera a mi hijo. -La mujer arregla distraídamente la peluca que, Draco no había notado, dejaron sobre su camilla. Levanta las cejas y se aclara la voz —Pero te cuento que yo críe a ese chico -sonríe — y te puedo asegurar de que a él no le importará lo que haces. -suspira —si está contigo, está porque le gustas, cariño.

Draco solo asiente, antes de decir, sicero:

—Gracias, Lily…

* * *

—¡Draco! -chilla Pansy, entrando a la habitación en la que lo habían acomodado luego de hacer las curaciones en su quemadura —Estábamos muy asustados -le dice acercándose lo suficiente para darle un abrazo, pero deteniéndose a último momento para evitar hacerle daño.

—No ha sido tan grave. -le responde, ligeramente adormecido por los calmantes.

—En serio, Draco, casi me ha dado un infarto cuando Audrey me avisa. -cuenta, fingiendo un puchero —En mi defensa, ha exagerado un poco y a lo lejos escuchaba los lloriqueos de Miss Karma que decía que estuviste al borde de la muerte.

—Me ha llegado con el mismo cuento -resopla el chico y ahora que no le dolía el brazo podía encontrarlo un poco divertido.

Pansy se sienta en una butaca junto a su cama, y comienza a hacer mil preguntas sobre el accidente y sobre su salud actual. Luego de que el rubio tuviese que aclararle varias veces que _efectivamente_ se encontraba mucho mejor, Pansy le dedica una mirada extraña que no sabe interpretar hasta que comienza a hablar.

—La doctora, que resultó ser la madre de Harry, ha dejado estrictamente prohibida la entrada a cualquiera que no sea Blaise o yo -le comenta y luego entrecierra los ojos —Veo que no estás _tan_ mal, así que… ¿esto es obra tuya?

—Tengo la esperanza de que Harry aún no se ha enterado, y no quiero que lo haga ahora -suspira, con cierto toque dramático que hace que Pansy sonría —Además, imagino que mi delineador de ojos se ha corrido y el labial no está retocado, así que no.

—Lo del labial es cierto, pero el resto está intacto. -se burla la chica. —Y dudo que sea _eso_ lo que te detenga para contarle.

—Dime, ¿ya lo sabe?

—Draco, cuando llegamos dos Drag Queens estaban esperándote. A pesar de que Audrey no mencionó nada, la bocazas de Miss Karma ha contado ya diez mil veces como te has accidentado.

—Lo imaginaba -resopla.

—No se ha movido. Sabe cómo te has accidentado y ahí está, discutiendo con su madre por las _absurdas_ reglas, así lo ha dicho él.

Draco suspira, conmovido y cuando mira a los ojos de su amiga, se ve en la necesidad de ser sincero, y confesarse, a pesar de que comentar sus inseguridades era algo que evitaba hacer todo lo posible.

—Me da miedo -carraspea —confiar y que no sirva para nada…

—Depositar confianza en alguien siempre es un riesgo, Draco.

—Supongo que ya es momento.

—Es difícil -concuerda la chica —Pero la recompensa es más grande.

* * *

—¿Y qué dices? -pregunta Draco, sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de que prefería no hacerlo. Harry, quien le había insistido en que le prometiera que nada le dolía y que se sentía totalmente bien, lo mira desde la butaca con un amago de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios que a Draco le emociona y le aterra en partes iguales.

Le sostiene la mirada, y cuando Draco piensa que finalmente no hará ningún comentario al respecto, el pelinegro se incorpora, se acerca a él y sus labios se posan sobre los suyos para besarlo delicadamente, lento, de esa forma un poco floja que Harry tenía para besar, pero que a él le encantaba.

Cuando se aleja, Draco parpadea un par de veces y Harry tiene las mejillas rojas.

—Que no puedo creer que pienses que me voy a alejar por algo así -le comenta, perplejo.

—Te acabo de decir que ya me ha pasado.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que todo el mundo sea así, Draco -dice, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. — Me gustas así.

Draco resopla.

—Aquí vienen tus cursilerías -dice para intentar aligerar el asunto, más para él que para Harry.

—Es que es cierto -le dice rodando los ojos, divertido —Me gusta todo lo que he conocido de ti y eso no va a cambiar ahora que sé que haces drag. -luego mira hacia los tacones que descansaban bajo la camilla después de que la enfermera se los hubo traído con sus cosas —y no puedo dejar de preguntarme es ¿cómo lo haces para caminar con veinte centímetros de más?

—Uno de los muchos talentos que tengo -bromea, restándole importancia con una mano.

—Gracias por contarme -le sonríe, ignorando su comentario —Lo aprecio mucho, en serio.

—Idiota -dice, con una sonrisa que en un futuro siempre acompañaría a los _te quiero._ Puede que incluso en ese momento, haya dicho por primera vez te quiero solo con la sonrisa.

—¡HARRY POTTER! -ambos voltean sorprendidos hacia la puerta, y ven a Lily con el ceño fruncido y los ojos como dos pequeñas llamas de furia. —Te he dicho que Draco no quiere visitas.

—Él me ha llamado -explica Harry. Voltea para que Draco confirme sus palabras pero se encuentra al rubio con una fingida pero creíble expresión de confusión.

—Señora Potter, yo no lo he llamado, se ha colado sin permiso. -le dice —Yo estaba durmiendo cuando Potter ha entrado.

Lily frunce los labios, molesta, y Harry mira sorprendido al rubio.

—Fuera, Harry.

—Está mintiendo, mamá -se defiende.

—Se que es mayor de edad, pero no le vendría mal un castigo, señora Potter -opina Draco, con una sonrisa que indicaba inocencia.

—Me las pagarás, Draco -dice Harry enfurruñado, saliendo de la habitación.

—No te creo -le grita el rubio entre risas, y el pelinegro solo le muestra el dedo de en medio antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

Draco respira hondo tres veces para no ponerse nervioso. Había estado todo ese tiempo tranquilo, pero ya que el momento se acercaba, se estaba sintiendo _ligeramente_ preocupado. Era la primera vez que participaba en un concurso, y ahora estaba ahí, entre los finalistas, a punto de pelear por la corona y el viaje para dos personas por toda Europa. El viaje era tentador, pero a quién quería engañar, lo que más quería era el título.

—Ensayaste las canciones ¿verdad? -pregunta Pansy, distrayéndolo de su intento de meditación. Draco asiente y decide aplicarse iluminador por última vez.

—Todas.

—¿Y los pasos?

—Claro que sí. -le responde, arreglándose la peluca —¿Harry aún no llega?

—¿Lo ves aquí? -pregunta sarcástica.

—Pesada.

La chica va a agregar algo más, pero la puerta de los vestuarios suena un par de veces y la voz de Harry se oye tras ésta.

—¿Se puede? Vengo con acompañantes -pregunta. Draco sonríe.

—Entra.

—¿Dónde está el ganador? -pregunta Lily tras Harry, y Draco voltea sorprendido. No esperaba ver a los padres de su novio ahí.

—Tardamos porque no nos tenían listas las camisetas -explica Harry mientras él se acercaba a saludar a los padres de éste.

—¿Qué camise…? -se interrumpe, sin embargo, los tres Potter, a modo de explicación, posan orgullosos camisetas iguales con la frase “Team Velour” estampada en ellas.

—Los carteles tapan la vista a los de atrás y nosotros estaremos hasta adelante gritándote -le cuenta Harry —Corres el riesgo de avergonzarte, pero puedes vivir con eso -agrega.

Draco se queda perplejo por un instante, sin saber que decir, y cuando sus ojos pasan por los rostros felices de la familia de su Harry, el rubio se aclara la voz.

—Son los mejores -dice, sincero. Lily lo envuelve en un abrazo y James le da un par de palmaditas.

—Ahora ve y gana porque yo pagué por las camisetas -ríe el señor Potter —Dragnastasia.

Draco rueda los ojos y mira al mayor con exasperación.

—No me cambiaré el nombre, James.

—Suena mejor.

—No, cariño -dice Lily y Harry también hace una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Yo igual tengo la mía, Draco -cuenta Pansy emocionada.

Draco los mira a todos, tan sonrientes como si se estuviese graduando o algo así, y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Creo que me empiezan a caer bien. -bromea

—Chicos, ya quedan diez minutos -les recuerda Lily. —Vamos, Ron y Hermione están guardando los asientos.

—Seguro ya se los han quitado a Weasley -comenta Draco, burlón.

—Nos vemos en el escenario -dice Harry antes de cortar la distancia entre ellos para besar sus labios.

Cuando todos los Potter y su amiga lo dejan solo en el vestuario, Draco se siente como si hubiese ganado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta cortita historia, espero les haya gustado.  
> Gracias, gracias.  
> Nos leemos por ahí jijij   
> =Elie

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son del universo de Harry Potter, por tanto son propiedad de J.K Rowling


End file.
